Moving On and Looking Back
by knightly1015
Summary: The Baby Sitters are nearing the end of their junior year. Now, the girls must face the pressures of high school, and all that JAZZ...


Disclaimer- the BSC members are not mine. As of now, I own none of the characters.  
  
POV Kristy  
  
Dear me, in the future,  
  
I haven't written in awhile, have I? I guess it's just been the pressure of everything has kept me busy. At least I finished my research paper for history. Oh, if I never hear about the Revolution or anything related to it I would be so happy. The reason I chose tonight to write is because when I read this in the future, and look back, I definitely want to remember it. Or not remember. At any rate, it'll be important...in the sense that it'll give me understanding. It's Prom time again. Last year wasn't a big deal, because sophomores weren't automatically invited. Of course, a lot of them were, by those jerk seniors who want girls who put out, but I mean, Mary Anne didn't go. Emily Bernstein didn't go. Anna didn't go. Abby did, of course. And it was with my brother Sam, of course. At least that ended. I didn't go. Who would ask me? I mean, I'm so busy all the time, I can never get a boyfriend. I guess I had a relationship with that guy my freshman year. We were both athletes, we were both busy. But then I realized that I just didn't have time. Between all of my classes, and I'm in the honors program, and my three sport years (field hockey, indoor track and softball) and then being the Class President, in addition to my responsibilities at home and my after school job? I'm swamped. Overbooked. I can handle it, but barely. I hardly even get a chance to see Mary Anne or Emily, and they're my closest friends! To the me in the future, keep in mind that you need to balance your time. And remember, if you can get through your junior year, then you can live through anything. Now about Prom... Mary Anne is so lucky to have Logan.  
  
Love, Kristy  
  
POV Mary Anne  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Kristy has been acting really strange lately. I can usually read her pretty well, but I have no idea what she is thinking lately. It's weird, because each year, she is the busiest person I know, and yet each year she adds more responsibilities to her plate. I am very busy myself, with classes, and seeing Logan, and being the treasurer of SADD. It just doesn't seem like much, when I compare it. I guess I'm lucky I get to see her outside of class...even though I can only if I am buying a movie ticket from her on a Friday. Luckily, Logan and I love the movies. We have so much fun. On the other hand, Logan also wants a bit of fun from something else. I don't know if it's pressure from the team, or what, but he's been pushing to have sex. I'm not ready for that yet! Can't he understand how important virginity is to me? Of course, it's not like he's being forceful...I can just tell he isn't satisfied with kissing anymore. Can I help it? I have strong morals, and Dawn says I should be proud of them. Oh, I miss Dawn. Plus, I have to be a daughter to Sharon. She's a great stepmom, sure, but I have so much going on that it hurts to be Dawn. I know that she misses her daughter. It's like Dawn teases us, coming home for a week and saying how she wants to move back, only to readily return to California. It's not fair to our family. When I say I miss Dawn, I miss the Dawn that I first met. Not this one who barely gives her mother the time of day.  
  
~Mary Anne  
  
POV Dawn  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This was so the busiest day. First cheerleading practice went over, so I got home just before dinner. Not a bad thing, right? Wrong! Mom and Dad had invited the Hendersons over, meaning that Jill girl was all talking to me. She kept talking about how much she loved the meal. I mean, hello, yes I like health food, but I'm not obsessed with it anymore. I have much better things to talk about. Like Erich! He asked me out today, I knew he would. I was so excited, I could hardly eat. Mom is worried that I'm losing too much weight, but then, she is one to talk. We always go to the gym together and it's like, we have the same diet. It's hard to believe that there was a time when I thought of Mom as Carol. Weird. We're so close now, it just seems natural. I know it sounds awful, but she's one of the main reasons I don't want to return east. I love my home here. I guess I miss Mary Anne sometimes, but I do get to email her and see her once a year. She always seems so snobby about stuff, though. Of course, the person that I really miss is Stacey. Hard to believe, but we've gotten really close since I left, and she even comes to stay with me! I guess it's because we're both pretty busy and popular. We have a lot in common, which I never knew until we were apart! Hehe.  
  
Ciao, Dawn  
  
POV Stacey  
  
Update Online Journal- Stacekins  
  
I skipped first period today. Dennis wanted to take me out to breakfast. It was so sweet, he ordered whipped cream on my pancakes and everything. Of course, I'm on a diet, so I couldn't eat that much. But it was sweet. Then I get to English and realize that the poetry project was due today! It was so horrible, my group was wicked pissed at me. As if I had time to research Edgar Allen Frost, or Robert Dickinson, or Emily Poe, or whatever.  
  
I guess that's it. Oh, and after school I went with Sue, Jessica, and Nina to the mall. I got these, like, wicked hot pants that I am so wearing tomorrow. Plus we helped Jessica find a Prom dress. I knew someone would ask her. She may be a freshman, but she's so cool, plus she has a smoking body from all her dancing. Although she skipped her dance class yesterday to buy the dress! She is a woman after my own heart.  
  
Kisses, Stacekins  
  
POV Jessi (Jessica)  
  
Update Online Journal  
  
Hey, I'm Jessica. I'm a freshman at Stoneybrook High School, and I've never had an online journal! My girl Stacey told me that they were the coolest and she was so right. I love it already. I guess my very biggest news is (swoon) I got asked to Prom! It was so hot, cause he's a junior and so dreamy! He just broke up with his girlfriend and Stacey totally hooked us up. Then she even took me shopping with her friends! I missed dance class, but I felt so cool, it didn't matter. I guess I've been popular since I started here, but that was just my grade. Finally I'm actually chilling with the older kids. Not to sound desperate...TEHE. I just love my friends. It's so weird, because I remember when Stacey and I were friends in middle school (gag me- I mean she was cool but I was such a nerd! LOL) and now of all of us, she's my only friend. I used to be friends with this girl, best friends...but hey times change. Anyways, I bought a dress and let me just describe it...  
  
Hugs, Jessica  
  
POV Mallory  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Remember those days when I thought high school would be a blast? Jessi and I made it to eighth grade with high hopes. That was when all of a sudden, she started ditching me. We already weren't babysitting, she got busy with dance, and I was fine. I was fine until I realized that she preferred her other friends to me. Today, I saw her at the mall. She was with Stacey and her friends. The former miss Mal Pike best friend, Jessi Ramsey. Or should I say, Jessica. Oh I wish the BSC had never broken up. So what, high school. It didn't matter. The biggest problem was Stacey and Claud. When their friendship ended, they both dropped out, and following a domino effect, it ended. By my eighth grade year it was no more. I can't even write, I'm so depressed. I think I'll work on my story. By the time I finish it, hopefully everyone will know how horrible this town is.  
  
-Mal  
  
POV Claud  
  
Hey there jornal  
  
Wahts up its Claudia. I kno I hav not writtin lately, but I hav ben buzy. My parints started me on a dyet. They want me to loose wate. I kno that I ganed a lot since I was in middle scool, but who cares? I don't have friends anymore. I don't have anething. I hav my art yay. I gess I had Ashley Wyeth for som time, but of corse she moved away. Now it is just me, alone. Nobody even notises me. I remember being yunger and my outfits were crazy and wild, but now I belnd in. I am just that crazy artist. If anething. Sometimes Mary Ann talks to me. She is niser than most peepul. Also, sometimes Alan Gray talks to me, and he has a tun of friends hear. It is weierd. But I like it. I pretend to be annoyd, but I think he knos I am sad and I don't minde him. It wuld be easier if Janine had not gottin so butiful. Then I wuldnt feel so bad, but now I am dum and ugly and everething. My parints barely talk to me. I am always complaining, no wunder peepul don't talk to me. Today Abby said hi but she is the most popular gurl, in a nise way, not like...not lik Stacey. The trater.  
  
-Claudia  
  
POV Abby  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
Today I was named the Captain of the Girls Varsity soccer team for next season. Already! Coach told me that she hadn't seen so much talent since she played for Stoneybrook herself! I know she was exaggerating...?...but I loved hearing it. I know you would be proud of me. Anna, too. She's competing pretty soon in the statewide music competition. Of course she is nervous, which makes me nervous. Listening to her play that violin all day! Give me Elvis anytime! Just kidding, I love Anna's music. As a matter of fact, so does Rob...her boyfriend! If she hasn't told you about him, don't mention it yet. Haha. He's a gentleman, don't worry. As for this daughter, I am moving much too fast for any of that love stuff! That's me, always in motion. Your daughter. I love you.  
  
~Abby  
  
And so the adventures begin...this is my first story respond please! 


End file.
